


I'm a spy, mom.

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Spies and Assassins [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: This is what happens after a Chuck marathon. Oliver is a spy and his family just found out. that was not in his five year plan.





	I'm a spy, mom.

It had been a few weeks since Oliver’s miraculous rescue, when he and his family were kidnapped.

When Oliver came to it, a man was standing in front of him. Oliver for his part, was securely bound to a chair.

“Mr. Queen, lovely of you to join us,” he laughed, “I hope you enjoy your stay and your company.” He left, locking the heavy door behind him.

He looked around the room, assessing the situation. And then he realized what the man meant. He and his family were not the only ones in the room. “Anna?!”

“Oliver? Oh, my god, Oliver!” the woman sighed, almost relieved.

“Ollie, what’s going on?” Thea asked.

“Who are these people and what business do you have with them?” his mother demanded.

“You know, there is a tiny little thing you don’t know about me.” Oliver said tightly.

“Your family, I presume?” Anna asked.

“Correct. Moira and Thea Queen, my mother and sister, and Walter Steele, my stepfather. And Tommy Merlyn, my best friend.” He introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Tommy flashed her a smile.

“Lovely to meet you, though I wish the circumstances were better.”

“So, how do you know my brother?” Thea asked curiously.

“Through work.” Anna said cryptically.

“Work? You work at his nightclub?”

Anna looked at Oliver, who nodded, replying to her unspoken question. “No, I don’t work at Verdant. I’m a spy.”

“Spy?” Tommy blurted.

“Like James Bond?” Thea questioned.

“Yes, though sans the expensive cars.” She shrugged.

“And how do you know my son, if you are a spy?” Moira questioned.

“Because I am a spy, too.” Oliver said looking his mother in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tommy turned to him.

“It explains a lot, actually.” Thea said.

“What are you talking about, Thea?” her mother asked.

“Well, he is always on guard. He disappears all the time and then he has all those scars.”

“I suppose, that Mr. Diggle is of no use to you, then? Walter asked.

“He is of no use, as my bodyguard, but he is a very good friend and a member of my team. Plus, he helps my civilian cover.” Oliver replied.

“Mr. Diggle is a spy?” Tommy asked.

“Yup and married to our boss.” Anna nodded.

“So, if you’re spies, you can get us out of here, right?” Tommy asked hopefully.

“We would have been out of here, if we were bound by normal means. But these are electronic cuffs.” Anna said.

“They’ll come for us, don’t worry.” Oliver said casually.

“Who is?” Thea asked.

“Our team.”

“I’m not supposed to check-in until tomorrow evening and you are on leave!” Anna exclaimed.

“Twelve minutes ago, I missed my evening call.” Oliver said, as if it was going to clear everything up.

“You know Oliver, there is information you should lead a conversation with. This is the epitome!”

“What’s the evening call?” Thea asked.

“An actual phone call. I’ll explain more when we are out of here.” He smiled softly.

“Oh my god! Is that a smile?” Thea exclaimed.

“Hey! I smile all the time!”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Tall and Broody.” Anna teased.

“How did they get you?” Oliver redirected the conversation.

“Spiked drink,” she replied. “You?”

“Tranquilizer dart.”

“They will never let you live this down” she laughed.

“I’m well aware, Anna” he rolled his eyes.

“Miss Anna, how did you meet my son?” Moira asked.

“I was actually sent to kill her fiancé.” Oliver replied.

“But no one told him that I was a spy, for the same organization, too.” The other spy chuckled.

“Is it safe to assume that the gentleman is alive, then?” Walter asked.

“He’s perfectly fine. As a matter of fact, he is a member of my team.” Oliver assured him.

“Speaking of the team who do you think she’ll send?”

“Every available agent she can get her hands on, in such a short notice.” The Queen heir said.

“Who is ‘she’?” Tommy asked.

“Our operations manager.” Oliver said, holding a smile back.

“She is our mother hen, even if she is younger than most of us,” Anna smiled fondly.

As if on cue, ‘thumps’ and cries of pain started echoing outside the door.

“Roy” the two spies said together.

Seconds later, the door opened revealing a man, only a couple years older than Thea, wearing a red hoodie.

“You’re having a party and didn’t invite me?” he asked playfully.

“Oh, yes. We’re having tons of fun, with electronic cuffs!” Anna rolled her eyes.

“Electronic? Oh, they’ll have a field day with that.” Roy moved to the hostage closest to him, to take a look. It so happened to be Thea.

“Floyd, we’re looking for an electronic-ish key.” Roy said.

“Floyd is back?”

“Yeah,” Roy nodded. “Because the baddies have electronic cuffs. Check their pockets.” He said to Floyd.

“Can’t you just break them?” Moira demanded.

“No, we don’t know what they are programmed to do. Plus, our techs will love it, if we bring them something in one piece, for a change.”

“Yeah. Let’s not forget Oliver’s epic ‘I spilled a latte on it’ excuse.” Anna laughed.

“Why is that epic?” Tommy asked.

“It was a bullet ridden laptop.” Roy replied.

“You will never let me forget it, huh?”

“Never.” A newcomer said, dressed in full tactical gear. “Are you looking for this?” he said holding something that resembled a memory stick.

“Lovely to see you, too, Floyd.” Oliver rolled her eyes.

“Give me that. She’ll yell at us, if we’re even more late.” Roy snatched the key from Floyd and proceeded to free them all.

“Let’s take all the cuffs.” Anna said picking some up, followed by the male spies.

* * *

They were surprisingly close to their base of operations. Using the handprint scanner, Oliver unlocked the iris scanner and then unlocked the voice scanner. “Dobby has no master, Dobby is free.” He said the password, rolling his eyes fondly.

Floyd snorted.

“I’m telling her you did that.” Oliver grinned.

“Aw, man. I’ve taken a bullet for you.”

“Me, too.” He replied as his fellow spies proceeded down the stairs.

Oliver motioned for his family to follow them down, and he was the last one, securing the entrance.

“We’re back!” Roy shouted when he reached the last step. “And we’ve got visitors!”

A door opened to the left and a tall man appeared. “Hey, are you guys okay?

“Peachy” Floyd replied.

“We’re goof, Ray.” Oliver assured him, making way for Anna, who walked right up to Ray and kissed him. Hard.

“Hey, honey.” She smiled at him.

“Hey, you’re good?”

“I’m good.

“Prepare yourselves, she’ll crush you.” Ray said cryptically.

Just then, another door opened and a beautiful young woman with glasses emerged. “Are you okay?” she rushed to Oliver, checking him over for injuries. “What happened? How did they find you?”

With an amused smile, Oliver cupped her face and kissed her softly. “I’m perfectly fine, sweetheart. I promise.”

“Okay,” she nodded and took a step back. “Oh!” her eyes widened, when she realized who else was in the room.

“Felicity?” Walter exclaimed surprised.

“Walter! Hi!” she blushed.

“You’re on first name basis with a spy, Walter?” his wife arced an eyebrow.

“I’m not a spy per se.” Felicity tried to say.

“Moira, this is Felicity Smoak, our best IT technician.”

“Actually, Walter,” Oliver said, smiling from ear to ear, “It’s Felicity Queen.”

“Shut the front door!” Tommy exclaimed.

“You’re married?!” Thea demanded excited at the prospect.

“Yes, Speedy. I am.”

“Awesome!” she clapped her hands and tackled her brother in hug. “Welcome to the family!” letting go of Oliver, she hugged Felicity.

“I would like some explanations!” Moira demanded.

“Have a seat, then” Oliver said, guiding them to the conference table. Oliver sat between Felicity and Thea, across from his mother.

“Lian Yu was not just some abandoned island. It was a training facility for ARGUS.” Oliver began.

“And the director at the time was a bitch.” Anna provided.

“The mother of bitches.” Floyd added.

“I didn’t have much of a choice. I had to join.”

“And he ended up being one of the beast spies of our generation.” Roy said.

“I completed my training in record time and then I was sent to my first assignment. I met Felicity during that. And then, Tommy showed up.”

“So, it was you!” Tommy exclaimed triumphantly.

“Yes, it was me. And I had to get rather creative to keep you alive. The director wanted you dead.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you were looking for me.” Oliver answered calmly.

“Waller was a very dangerous woman.” Felicity stressed.

“I don’t care about all that! I want to know how you got together.” Thea piped.

“I almost died on a mission.” Felicity said.

“She is not supposed to be in the field.” Oliver clarified.

“He was furious. We were arguing about it, and then, out of the blue, he kissed me. It was mind-blowing.” Felicity continued.

“How did he propose?”

“Well, he and Ray orchestrated a whole mission, with Digg’s help and then, Oliver brought me a hard drive that had a single file on it; a picture that said, ‘Marry me, Felicity?’ in binary code. And then the drive opened, revealing [my ring](https://suzannekalan.com/collections/18k-rings/products/18k-emerald-baguette-sapphire-eternity-band).” She told Thea and showed her the ring.

“Oh, it’s gorgeous, Ollie!” Thea squealed.

“Glad you approve, Speedy.”

“What does it mean, your being a spy?” Moira asked.

“I travel a lot. And bruises are an occupational hazard, but I am semi-retired now.” He shrugged.

“Still kicks our asses, though.” Roy grumbled.

“Outranks us, too.” Floyd agreed. “I’m going to check on the baby. He stood and disappeared behind a door.

“Baby?”

“What baby?”

“Breathe, Thea.” Oliver said amused.

“Am I an aunt?”

“Oh, no. Baby Sara is not our daughter. She our goddaughter. We’re just babysitting.” Felicity explained.

“Though she has all wrapped around her little finger.” Anna said fondly.

“It’s so entertaining to see a bunch of deadly assassins turn in to mush over her.” Felicity giggled.

“Remember when Lyla went in to labor?”

“I’ve never seen them panicking like that. And Oliver almost fainted when Lyla gave him the baby.”

“I did not!” Oliver protested.

“Sure, honey,” Felicity smiled at him.

“This is awesome.” Thea said.

“We’re pretty fun,” Roy said, “You know, for a bunch of spies.”

“So,” Felicity turned to her husband, “I’m hungry.”

“BBB?”

“Yes, please.”

“Yo! Floyd! Food!” Roy yelled.

A few seconds later, Floyd emerged with a pink clad baby in his arms. “BBB?”

“Yup.”

“Usual orders?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Yes.”

“Thea, Tommy?”

“Big Belly Buster hold the pickles, large fries and a chocolate milkshake, please.” Thea said.

“Same as Felicity, then. Tommy?”

“Big Belly Club with ring onions and a large coke.”

“Mom, Walter?”

“We’ve never dinned at this establishment.” Moira replied.

“I’ll pick something then. I’ll be right back.” He said and took the stairs.

A few moments of awkward silence followed, with Moira staring at Felicity.

“So, what’s the evening call?” Thea asked.

“Oh, when we don’t see each other for days, we have check-in phone calls, to make sure everything is okay. When one misses it, trackers are activated and teams are assembled.” Felicity explained.

“I’m pretty sure Oliver did not have his phone with him.” Tommy said.

“Let’s just say, that we have a more secure tracking system.” Felicity said innocently.


End file.
